Even After All These Years
by heartpheonix950
Summary: America and Britain are going on a picnic, and realize things aren't to different.


I no own Hetalia in anyway shape or form.

btw THIS IS BROTHERLY LOVE. I don't do yaoi.

* * *

_"Mr. Britain's coming soon!" I thought I loved it when he comes over. Today were having a picnic. I waited till he finally arrive. "Sorry i'm late America I had to finish up my work." "It's okay but can we eat I'm hungry." I whine. "Okay okay here I made it myself." Mr. Britain handed me some food and I awkwardly ate it. Bland and digusting as usual. "How is it?" he asked. "Great!" I lied._

"Dang it Britain and I are supposed to have a picnic today. Why in the world did I agree?" I was busy examining a cut that I just got when I remebered. I graded a few hamburgers even though he told me he'd bring the food but I wasn't going to eat that. I finally made it there but I bumped in to some one. Sadly it was Britain. "America watch were your going" he said. "Sorry" I answered. "Anyway lets eat." He gave me some food and I stared at it. "No thanks I already have some." I try "I knew you wouldn't even try it" He said bitterly "Dude let's face your cooking sucks." I said "Here have a hamburger it will make you smile." He grab one and ate it. I could tell he liked it but he would never admit it.

_After some time I found I butterfly and dicided to chase it. "Be carful." he warned "I will." I say over my shoulder sadly I trip over my own 2 feet seconds after. Mr. Britain runs up to me looking really worried. "America are you okay?" "My knee hurts." He rolled up a leg of my pants and examins my knee which is scraped. He brings me to the bathroom to wash it off. He told my to stay there then left. My knee stung but I waited just like Mr. Britain told me to. Soon he returned with a first aid kit. He rinsed my knee and told me that the next thing he would do will hurt. I put on a brave face but it soon disappeared._

"Dude look a butterfly!" I basicly shout. "America don't yell and it's just a butterfly" Britain said "I'm gonna chase it." "Idiot." Britain muttered loud enough for me to hear. I just stick my tongue out and chase after it. About 2 seconds later I tripped. Britain sighed and walked up. "You ok?" he asked "Fine" I say rolling up the leg revealing sevral other cuts. Britain frowned at my leg full of scars. "America why do you have so many scars?" He questioned. "I'm trying to get 50 like the 50 states." Britain looked at me like I was dilusional. I frowned at him for what seemed like forever till he ordered me to clean it up.

_"How is your knee?" Mr. britain said worried._

_"Good! Thank you treating it" I answer. He smiles and sighed in relief. After I while I spotted a water fountain and asked for money he gave me a quater and I ran to the foutain and he followed behind _"_I wish we can stay this way forever just me and Mr. Britain." I whisper. I thorw in my coin and smile._

" America did you clean up the cut?" Britain asks me as I came back. "Yeah Yeah" I answer "Hey a water fountain gimme a coin!" "first of all 'gimmie' is not a wor-" "Ok ok just **give me **one " he shook his head and gave me one. "I wish I could have 3 more wishes" I wisper-shout then I toss the coin in. I turn to Britain "Dude I need more coins"

" Tell me a story" I said once we're back. "What?" "_Tell me a story." _"_Ok then let me think... Well once upon a time..." He started I listened as the words flew out of his mouth I smiled and dirft off to sleep. To be honest I don't remember going home but I woke up there._

"Duuuuuude I'm soooooo bored." I whine over and over again. After Britain looked like he had enough.

"Fine I'll tell you a story... Once upon a time..." he started. "This story it's it's so familiar, wait I remember this story" I thought. "I smiled to myself this one was my favorite."

Have thing changed? Of course things changed. Things will never be the same but, I think we turned out just fine. Even after all these years.

* * *

*Faceplam* I have I feeling that this was bad. This is also my first story but... I still have this feeling

Anyway R and R


End file.
